I Wanna Be Your Superstar
by liiang.meii
Summary: Mendadak berita hilangnya Jang Woo mencuat dan menyebar begitu luas di kalangan masyarakat, membuat agency nya tambah kalang kabut dan mendapat banyak masalah. Diduga Jang Woo frustasi dan kabur diam-diam dari dorm Starlight. Apa yang membuatnya kabur?
1. Prolog

**I Wanna Be Your Superstar (Prolog)**

**Author : **

**Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun [Super Junior] as Lee Jang Woo (Starlight's leader)

Suzy [Miss A] as Shin Shan Hi

Nickhun [2PM] as Sang Geun (Starlight's member)

Woohyun [Infinite] as Kang Joon (Starlight's member)

Myung Soo / L [Infinite] as Kim Myung Soo (Starlight's magnae)

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer** : Semua tokoh disini adalah milik diri mereka sendiri. Saya hanya berhak atas ide dan plot cerita

**###**

Starlight adalah nama salah satu boyband di Korea yang sedang naik daun dan tenar pada saat itu. Walaupun masih bisa dibilang sangat baru berkecimpung di dunia hiburan, namun boyband tersebut sudah digilai hampir sebagian besar orang yang tersebar di berbagai negara.

Majalah, iklan, kemasan makanan, internet, selalu dihiasi oleh wajah-wajah para personil anggota boyband ini. Para penggemar Starlight selalu berlomba-lomba untuk mengoleksi atau mengumpulkan semua pernak-pernik mereka dari berbagai tempat. Bahkan mereka rela mengeluarkan kocek yang sangat dalam hanya untuk mendapatkan album Starlight. Penjualan album pertama Starlight saja mencapai satu juta keping CD.

Baru dua tahun debut, Starlight sudah mampu membuat konser yang sangat meriah di berbagai Negara. Dan tak tanggung-tanggung, para penonton yang datang untuk menyaksikan mereka bisa sampai berpuluh-puluh ribu orang.

Personil Starlight terdiri dari sang Leader, Lee Jang Woo, Sang Geun, Kang Joon, dan terakhir si magnae Kim Myung Soo. Mereka mempunyai berbagai kemampuan yang sangat menawan dan memukau siapapun yang melihatnya. Kemampuan vokal yang sangat baik dan kemampuan dance yang benar-benar energik dan apik, membuat fans mereka menjadi bertambah tiap harinya. Ditambah lagi tentu saja penampilan fisik mereka yang benar-benar sempurna. Mereka benar-benar tampan, apalagi jika dilihat lebih dekat.

Penampilan, kemampuan, dan hidup yang sempurna selalu ditunjukkan oleh para personil di depan publik. Namun, sebenarnya ada sisi lain yang berbanding terbalik dengan semua itu. Dibalik semua kesempurnaan, pastinya mereka mempunyai kekurangan dan masalah. Layaknya semakin tinggi pohon, semakin kencang pula angin yang menerpanya. Begitu pula Starlight.

Belakangan ini, tersebar isu bahwa Starlight akan bubar karena adanya perpecahan di dalam kelompok. Selain itu, Lee Jang Woo sang Leader dikatakan terlalu bersifat arogan dan egois, yang menjadi dalang dari adanya perpecahan tersebut. Peluncuran album kedua mereka pun terpaksa diundur untuk beberapa waktu lamanya.

Lee Jang Woo sebenarnya dari awal tak pernah berniat untuk memasuki dunia hiburan seperti ini. Namun semuanya telah terlanjur.

Mendadak berita hilangnya Jang Woo mencuat dan menyebar begitu luas di kalangan masyarakat, membuat agency nya tambah kalang kabut dan mendapat banyak masalah. Diduga Jang Woo frustasi dan kabur diam-diam dari dorm Starlight.

Apa yang membuat Lee Jang Woo kabur? Dan kenapa ia terpaksa menjadi superstar?

Bagaimana kisah selengkapnya?

Baca **I Wanna Be Your Superstar Part 1 **!

###


	2. Chapter 1

**I Wanna Be Your Superstar (P****art 1****)**

**Author : **

**Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun [Super Junior] as Lee Jang Woo (Starlight's leader)

Suzy [Miss A] as Shin Shan Hi

Nickhun [2PM] as Sang Geun (Starlight's member)

Woohyun [Infinite] as Kang Joon (Starlight's member)

Myung Soo / L [Infinite] as Kim Myung Soo (Starlight's magnae)

**Disclaimer** : Semua tokoh disini adalah milik diri mereka sendiri. Saya hanya berhak atas ide dan plot cerita

Shan Hi menutup tabloid yang baru dibacanya dan dilemparkannya begitu saja diatas meja.

" Aish, memangnya tidak ada berita lain di seluruh Korea selain ini? Membosankan sekali!" keluh Shan Hi sambil menyelonjorkan kakinya ke atas kursi.

" Ya! Tabloidku ~ Dasar payah! Kenapa dibuang begitu saja? " Tiba-tiba Yoona, sahabat Shan Hi sudah ada muncul sambil mengelus-ngelus tabloid yang dibuang oleh Shan Hi.

" Yang benar saja. Semua berita di media apapun, pasti hanya itu yang muncul. Aku tidak akan pernah beli tabloid lagi kalau begini. "

Yoona hanya menatap Shan Hi dengan tatapan yang sulit ditafsirkan. " Jaga bicaramu. Memangnya sejak kapan kau pernah beli tabloid sendiri? Tabloid itu milikku dan kau sudah melemparnya begitu saja sembarangan. "

Shan Hi hanya senyam senyum sendiri mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu sambil tiduran di sofa.

" Asal kau tahu, berita ini sangat hangat-hangatnya dibicarakan. Dan ini sangaaat penting, melebihi apapun. " ucap Yoona sembari tersenyum sendiri melihat cover majalah yang terpampang oleh wajah Lee Jang Woo yang mempesona.

Hening. Tidak ada respons.

Yoona penasaran dan melirik ke arah sahabatnya itu. Darahnya langsung naik ketika melihat Shan Hi yang ternyata tidur dengan damai, dan mengabaikan perkataannya.

" Awas ya kau nanti! " geram Yoona.

###

" Ah! Kenyangnya.. " seru Shan Hi sambil mengelus-ngelus perutnya.

Gadis itu baru saja keluar dari kedai ramen yang paling sering sekali dikunjunginya. Ia baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya dan memutuskan untuk makan siang disitu.

Baru saja kaki Shan Hi menginjak trotoar, ia melihat seorang pemuda berpakaian serba hitam berlari dengan sangat cepat menghindari sekumpulan orang yang ikut mengejar di belakangnya. Alis Shan Hi terangkat. Copet? Pencuri?

Pemuda itu terus berlari. Shan Hi sadar pria itu berlari ke arahnya. Dengan gerakan refleks, ia membentangkan kakinya dan menjegal kaki pemuda itu hingga terjatuh.

" Auuu! " ringis pemuda itu. Sedetik kemudian ia sudah menatap Shan Hi dengan buas. Dengan tatapan ' kau ini apa-apaan? '

Sontak Shan Hi mundur selangkah melihat wajah pemuda itu yang ditutupi oleh hoodie yang juga berwarna hitam. Walaupun sebagian wajah pemuda itu tertutup, tapi Shan Hi yakin wajah pemuda itu sangat mengerikan.

Pemuda itu kemudian melirik ke arah belakangnya. Para orang yang mengejarnya itu sudah hampir dekat. Hanya berjarak beberapa meter. Dengan susah payah pemuda itu bangkit dengan kakinya yang nyeri dan berusaha untuk lari lagi.

Tapi sebelum pemuda itu pergi Shan Hi sempat berkata, " Ya! Kembalikan saja apapun yang kau curi itu. Perbuatanmu ini sungguh rendahan! "

Pemuda itu langsung berbalik ketika mendengar ucapan Shan Hi. Mata pemuda itu memelototi Shan Hi, tapi Shan Hi balas memelototinya lagi. Ia tidak takut.

Tapi perang pelototan antara mereka harus terputus karena orang-orang yang mengejar pemuda itu sudah sangat sangat dekat. Pemuda itu kembali mengambil langkah seribu dengan kaki yang agak pincang. Uh, Shan Hi mendengus melihat kelakuan pemuda itu. Kalau ia sampai tertangkap, habislah dia. Batin Shan Hi.

Salah satu orang yang mengejarnya, seorang gadis muda, keluar dari kerumunannya sambil terengah-engah. " Susah sekali mengejarnya. " gumam gadis itu. Ia tampak kelelahan.

Shan Hi yang melihat gadis itu tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bertanya. " Chagiyo, memangnya pemuda itu mencuri apa? Uang, barang, atau apa? Siapa korbannya? "

Gadis di hadapan Shan Hi hanya termangu tak mengerti. Ia memandang Shan Hi dengan tatapan ' orang ini aneh sekali ' kemudian pergi begitu saja. Shan Hi langsung mendecak sebal karena diacuhkan begitu saja. " Ah, tidak sopan sekali! "

###

Pria itu terduduk di bangku taman dengan nafas yang memburu. Jantungnya serasa akan meledak karena berlari membabi buta tak henti-henti sejak pagi. Ia melepaskan hoodie hitam-nya yang mengganggu pernapasannya.

Untuk sementara ini setidaknya ia aman berada disini. Orang-orang gila yang mengejarnya tadi entah sudah mengejarnya sekian lama, namun sepertinya mereka tak juga lelah. Hebat sekali mereka. Untung saja ia bisa menemukan tempat persembunyian dan lari ke taman ini.

' Ah, kenapa aku bisa sampai ketahuan sih? ' gerutu pria itu sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya asal. " Susah sekali untuk menyamar dan tak dikenali. " Pria itu menghela nafas.

Semua berawal tadi pagi. Saat ia keluar untuk menghirup udara bebas, ia melepaskan hoodie yang dipakainya. Ia rasa tak akan ada masalah jika ia membukanya sebentar. Tak lama kemudian, ada seseorang yang menabraknya dari belakang, hingga ia terhuyung ke depan. Kacamata gelapnya jatuh saat itu juga. Tepat setelah itu, dirinya langsung dikerubungi oleh para penggemar perempuan yang mengenalinya.

" Jang Woo-oppa! "

" Oppa ! "

" Ah, oppa keren sekali! "

" Kenapa oppa ada disini? "

" Oppaa ~ ! Foto denganku! "

Pria itu–Lee Jang Woo, menatap para penggemarnya yang semuanya kaum wanita itu. Ia bergidik ngeri dan mulai menghitung sampai tiga dalam hati.

Hana..dul..set!

Larii!

Jang Woo langsung memakai hoodie nya dengan cepat, sedangkan kacamata hitamnya jatuh begitu saja di tanah dan langsung direbut oleh penggemarnya yang ganas itu.

Ia terus berlari sampai kakinya dijegal oleh seorang perempuan yang berada di dekat situ.

Kaki Jang Woo terasa nyeri kembali. _Awas saja kalau aku bertemu gadis itu lagi. _Geramnya dalam hati.

Mata pria itu langsung melebar ketika matanya tak sengaja menemukan sosok gadis menyebalkan yang baru ditemuinya tadi. Ia mempertajam penglihatannya, meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ia tak salah melihat. Gadis berambut panjang, mantel merah muda dan syal yang berwarna senada. Tak salah lagi. Gadis itu tengah asyik membaca buku dan mendengarkan musik dari headphone yang terpasang di telinganya.

Amarah Jang Woo memuncak begitu saja. Ingin sekali ia sekarang memarahi gadis itu dan membuat perhitungan padanya karena telah membuat kaki seorang superstar seperti dirinya terluka. Tidak ada yang boleh main-main dengan kakinya.

Jang Woo sudah tegak dan bersiap melangkah maju. Gadis itu hanya beberapa kaki saja dari tempatnya berada.

Namun tiba-tiba...

" Hei semua! Aku menemukannya! "

Teriakan kencang dari samping, membuat pria itu tersentak dan berbalik badan. Astaga. Orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai penggemarnya itu sudah berkumpul, berkerumun dan berteriak-teriak.

Jang Woo melengos. Sepertinya hari ini ia harus menyiksa seluruh otot-ototnya, bahkan lebih parah dari saat ia marathon.

_Oh Tuhan.. Bantulah aku lari dari mereka._ Erang pria itu dalam hati.

Jang Woo menarik nafas sekali lagi dan...

Lari...!

###

DM Entertaiment, perusahaan yang menaungi Starlight, pusing menanggapi pertanyaan masyarakat akan hilangnya Jang Woo. Dan sekarang, tersiar kabar bahwa sang leader Starlight itu berkeliaran di luar setelah hilang dari dorm. Berita tersebut sangat cepat meluas dan menyebar melalui internet, hingga masyarakat dan mengetahuinya dalam sekejap.

Lee Do Man, selaku CEO DM Entertaiment merasa tekanan darah tingginya melonjak hingga tiga kali lipat melihat masalah yang ditimbulkan oleh anak didik kesayangannya itu.

" Ah, Sialan anak itu! Kenapa selalu membuat masalah? " gerutu Do Man sambil membanting tabloid dan majalah yang memuat berita Jang Woo ke atas meja.

" Sekarang lebih baik kita mencari dia dan membawanya kembali! " ujar Kang Joon

" Anak itu kekanakan sekali! " ucap Sang Geun tak kalah kesalnya.

"Sudahlah. Pasti dia punya alasan tersendiri kenapa dia pergi."sahut Myung Soo tiba-tiba.

Semua mata di ruangan itu sontak menatap Myung Soo curiga. Myung Soo hanya cuek-cuek saja menanggapinya.

###

Jang Woo merasa kakinya akan langsung lepas di saat itu juga. Ia sudah tak sanggup lagi berlari. Akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk di bawah sebuah pohon. Kakinya berdenyut keras. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi pada penggemar gila yang terus mengejarnya itu. Ia sudah pasrah.

Tiba-tiba suara-suara ribut yang paling dibenci Jang Woo terdengar lagi. Aish. Sepertinya para penggemarnya itu sudah dekat. Bagaimana ini? Sedangkan kakinya sudah tak mau diajak lagi berlari?

Sreet!

Jang Woo kaget setengah mati ketika ada yang mendekap mulutnya mendadak dari belakang. Ia panik dan segera meronta melepaskan tangan itu.

"Stttt"desis orang itu mengisyratkan Jang Woo untuk diam.

Orang itu melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan menghadap Jang Woo. Jang Woo tambah terlonjak kaget. Matanya membulat.

"Ya! Kau lagi!"

"Sstttttt"

"Hei! Sepertinya aku mendengar suara Jang Woo Oppa, tapi dimana ya?"

Plak!

"Auu!"ringis Jang Woo mengusap keningnya yang dipukul oleh gadis itu.

"Jangan berisik ! Ayo cepat kita pergi sekarang."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa berlari. Kakiku sangat sakit."

"Ah, kau ini manja sekali. Mau selamat tidak?"

Dengan sedikit bantuan dari gadis itu akhirnya ia mampu berdiri.

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhmu berlari."

"Ha?"Jang Woo terperangah.

"Ayo jalan pelan-pelan ke belakang pohon besar itu."tunjuk gadis itu ke arah pohon besar yang tidak begitu jauh dari mereka.

Dengan sigap gadis itu mengalungkan lengan Jang Woo ke pundaknya. Jang Woo yang melihat itu heran. Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menolongnya?

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini? Padahal tadi kau yang menendang kakiku."

"Sudahlah tidak usah banyak bicara."

Jang Woo tanpa sadar tersenyum di balik hoodie-nya. Dalam jarak sedekat ini, gadis itu cantik juga.

Beberapa menit kemudian, para penggemar Jang Woo sudah tiba di tempat dimana tadi Jang terduduk tadi. Mereka meneriakkan nama Jang Woo terus-terusan. Untunglah Jang Woo sudah aman bersembunyi di balik pohon besar. Setelah mereka tidak menemukan tanda-tanda Jang Woo berada, para penggemar itu kecewa dan memutuskan untuk membubarkan diri karena sudah lelah dan tak sanggup lagi mengejar idola mereka itu.

Jang Woo menghembuskan napas lega saat mereka semua sudah bubar.

"Jeongmal gomawo."ucap Jang Woo pada gadis yang menolongnya itu.

"Aku tidak tahu apa tindakanku ini benar atau tidak karena menyelamatkanmu."sahut gadis itu.

"Wae?"

"Masalahnya aku menolong seorang pencopet."jawab gadis itu lesu.

Jang Woo kembali terperangah. Ia baru sadar kalau gadis itu masih mengganggapnya pencopet. Dia pikir gadis itu sudah mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya. Jang Woo mendecak kesal.

"Ya! Aku ini bukan pencopet!"

"Masih tidak mengaku lagi. Akui saja! Kalau tidak aku akan memanggil orang-orang tadi agar menghajarmu!"gadis itu emosi.

"Heh. Harus bagaimana lagi aku menjelaskan padamu?"

"Sini! Mana barang yang kau ambil itu? Biar aku yang mengembalikannya."

Uh! Dasar gadis keras kepala. Terpaksa...

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak percaya."

Dalam beberapa detik hoodie Jang Woo sudah terlepas dan menampakkan keseluruhan wajah Jang Woo.

Dan dalam detik itu juga gadis itu tercengang. Kedua matanya membulat dan salah satu tangannya menutup mulutnya. Jang Woo juga merasa gadis itu menahan nafasnya sejenak. Ia hanya terkekeh dalam hati.

"Lee...Lee..Jang..Woo?!"

"Ne. Lee Jang Woo imnida."ucap Jang Woo sambil tersenyum melihat kekagetan gadis itu.

Gadis itu masih tak berkedip melihat siapa yang berada di hadapannya sekarang.

" Seorang Lee Jang Woo tidak mungkin mencuri kan?"tanya Lee Jang Woo retoris.

"Jadi berita itu benar ya."gumam gadis itu sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Berita apa?"

"Kau kabur."

"Sudahlah. Tidak perlu dibahas. Oh ya. Siapa namamu?"Jang Woo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Shan Hi. Lee Shan Hi."gadis itu agak merasa suaranya agak bergetar. Sesungguhnya ia masih tak percaya ia bisa bertemu muka secara langsung dengan artis terkenal! Yoona pasti akan sangat iri padanya.

To Be Continued.


End file.
